


We're Professionals...right?

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: After Ava breaks the Detective's car, they take a weekend to head to the city and get a new one. Staying overnight, however, becomes complicated with a booking mishap. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 24)
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We're Professionals...right?

"Are you kidding me?" I gape at my car.

Or whatever is left of it!

There are dents riddled all across the front bumper, and an especially large one in the centre of the hood.

The windshield is...technically “intact”, but barely hanging on to life. You definitely can't see out of it anymore.

The front driver's side tire is blown, the rubber winding tangled with the rim, which is ground and dented a bit. The driver's side mirror is just gone.

Ava puts the car in park in its usual spot in my apartment lot. Felix jumps out of the passenger's seat, fear too cheery. "Detective! We can explain."

I hardly pay him heed. "Oh baby, what have they done to you?" I mutter, eyes stuck to my poor car.

My eyes snap up to Ava as she gets out of the car. She looks totally unhurt, almost nonchalant. But I can see the pinch of tension on her eyes and brow. She's worried... or slightly embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" I ask, struck by the sudden thought that she was in an accident. She could have healed by now, but I don't know.

"I am fine." She exhales, looking tired. Relieved, maybe? "I am sorry about your car."

"I'm fine too, thank you." Felix cuts in. 

I sigh and look back at the car. The bumper falls off one side with a clang, making the car look broken and frowning. My guts wrench a little. I loved that car. Sure it wasn't great, but it was mine. I've had it since college.

"What did you guys hit?" I ask, a bit baffled. 

Ava hesitates. I turn to look at Felix, who is biting his lip. "Ava." He blurts.

"Felix!" She snaps, obviously upset he's shared this info.

"How?!" I yell, losing my cool. There's only so much I can roll with before I'm at my wits end. "I thought she was driving?!"

"It was nothing!" Ava protests as Nat and Mason come over to see what the commotion is about. Mason gives a low whistle as he sees the car.

"I'm sorry, Detective." Nat says as she sees the car, stepping up to my side. "Maybe the Agency will cover it."

"No, it's my responsibility." Ava cuts in.

"So am I starting you a tab? Because you said the same thing about my desk _and_ my plant." I point out, her cheeks going red.

"I'll get right on it." She mutters, slamming her hands in her coat pockets and stomping inside.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" I ask Felix.

"Well..." He smiles all too cheerily. "Ava and I were having a conversation, that's how the mirror got off. It's in the back seat. Then the mission went a little sideways and Ava was thrown into the hood and bounced off the windshield."

"Holy shit." I feel my heart wrench in my chest. It must show on my face because Felix scrambles to reassure me.

"But she's fine! Not even a scratch! You saw her."

He chuckles nervously. "And then on our way back we started arguing and it got...heated, and she couldn't see out the windshield and hit something that caused the tire to go. Which was only like, the moment before we came into view, I swear."

I walk around the silver pile of busted parts, making note of all the damage.

"I can't afford to fix her." I say. I let out a long breath, heart aching.

"Ava said she'll handle it." Mason says, looking rather bored at my loss. Of course, he wasn't as attached to the car as I was.

"That's nice, but I can't let her pay for this. It's way too expensive. I'll figure something out." I wave my hand.

I don't have enough saved up for a new car, but maybe I could get a good used one. I'd like to get a motorbike, but the winter is no good for it and I need to get to work year round. It's too far to walk in the cold, much less ride in it.

I'm pondering this all the way up to the apartment. Rebecca and Ava wait in the living room.

"I heard about your car." Rebecca says, offering a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry your property was damaged during Agency business."

"It's alright." I shrug. "We didn't have anything else at the time. And we have to keep suspicions down. Besides, it's not like it's the first time." I settle into an armchair and grandly gesture at my apartment, once destroyed when Murphy's thralls attacked.

"Will the Agency be covering the repairs or a replacement?" I ask, a little hopeful at getting more resources despite having already told myself that I’d cover it. The thought of making the rent and having enough to eat battles heavily with the thought that I do have to cover it all myself. 

Rebecca shakes her head. "Agent du Mortain has already assumed the responsibility and will use her personal savings. I'll leave this to you two to coordinate."

"Ava, there's no way I can let you buy me a whole new car." I protest.

"On the contrary. I have more than enough funding to secure you a new vehicle. Perhaps a safer one." She says, obviously thinking of this as an opportunity. "As well as get to paying for my...other damages."

"If...if you insist." I concede in somewhat confusion. I guess being immortal means you make bank over time. Perhaps Ava doesn't have much to do with that money.

"You'll be able to pick whatever you like." Ava says, stepping closer to me. "I'd prefer if you were pleased with the purchase." Her eyes snap to the group members, and she stands up straighter. "A vehicle is an investment, after all."

"That's true, but-"

"No buts." She interrupts. "Though I would like to go with you when you decide on one. To ensure it is up to standards, of course." She adds quickly.

"Of course." Felix echoes, not hiding the slight smirk on his lips.

Morgan mirrors his glee less subtly. "Maybe you can get something with a bigger back seat." He grins wolfishly.

"So you can fit more people!" Nat smiles enthusiastically. "There's bright sides to this misfortune."

"Not exactly where I was going, Nat." Mason mutters under his hand. Nat glares daggers. Or she at least tries.

Ava coughs pointedly. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Yes. Starting tomorrow I'm off all weekend." I reply. "The nearest dealerships are in the city, we'll have to make it a trip."

It's much too far to drive there and back in a day, especially if we spend a lot of time looking. I'm not sure what I want to buy at all. 

"We'll be able to go first thing tomorrow then. We can stay at the Facility there." Ava nods.

"The rest of the unit will have to remain here while we get our current mission more settled." Rebecca advises. "You two will be on your own."

"I won't let anything happen to him, ma'am." Ava nods resolutely.

"I won't let anything happen to me or her." I wink, smirking.

\--

Ava and I spend all of Saturday going around dealerships. My brain is still flooded with makes, models, colours, and extra features inside and out.

I've been spending all day thinking about it, having narrowed it down to two options. Ava wasn't incredibly helpful, giving an aura of cold menace to the attendants at some of the dealerships. She actively argued specs with most of them, demanding the intricate details of all the safety features.

"I will not allow him on the road with anything but the best." She had growled to one clerk before I got her to back off the poor newbie who had fumbled her questions.

"Your girl's real protective of you, ain't she?" One had asked while we watched her examining models at another.

"Oh, uh, were not- not together." I stammered, feeling a furious blush take over my face. The clerk had just given me a confused look and shrugged.

_Great, now it looks like I've got an overprotective sugar mama._

Now, we were finally dragging ourselves into the Facility for the night, weary from a long day of going from place to place hearing pitches and sales offers. My mind swirls as I try to pick between my options, debating the points.

"I liked the sedan," she says as we enter the guest wing. "It has the greatest range of aids."

"I'm worried about how it'll handle winter." I run a hand over my face. "I'm still thinking about the SUV."

She hands me my key card. "Well, sleep on it. I need some rest this night as well. We had a tiring day."

I nod, stifling a yawn as I shuffle down the hall to where my guest room normally is. I jam the slide key across the lock. It doesn't work. I huff and trudge my weary feet back down to Ava's room. I'm probably going to collapse right into bed the second I get the chance.

I knock, and she answers almost immediately. "Yes, Detective?"

"My card's not working."

"Ah. Come in and rest while I make some calls." She pushes the door wide to let me in, biceps moving smoothly under her pale skin as she does. I try to ignore the dryness in my mouth.

The rooms are nice, but on the small side and sparse for transient agents and guests. An attached bathroom with a shower but no tub, a double bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a pair of armchairs with a small end table.

I end up drifting off in one of the small armchairs as Ava makes her calls. I only jolt awake when she gives a loud sigh.

"What is it?" I mutter blearily, rubbing my eyes.

"It's a busy weekend for this Facility. They've got all the guest rooms booked and there was a mistake in the paperwork on their end. They were supposed to give us two rooms with double beds, but they mistakenly booked us for a single room with a double bed."

She gives a groan, putting her head in her hands. "So this is all we've got."

"Ah." The armchair is comfortable, sure, but not enough to sleep in. The floor also isn't a very good option and there's no bathtub.

"You can take the bed. I'll stay up." Ava yawns, and I'm immediately shaking my head.

"No. I've never seen a vampire yawn before. You need rest too. The bed is big enough for the both of us." I say, throwing off my jacket.

"But-"

"Ava." I fix her with a stern look. "We are both adults here. Professionals. We can share the bed."

She squirms a little, but I keep my gaze strong. "You need rest to be in top shape. Wouldn't want something to happen because you're sleep-deprived."

"You've made your point." She huffs, going over to get something out of her bag. I take the chance to continue getting ready for bed.

I pull my shirt off, and set to work unbuckling my pants before I realize Ava has turned around. A set of pyjama pants are wrinkled in her white-knuckled grip as she stares at me, blush creeping across her cheeks.

I try to stay as nonchalant as possible, though the knowledge of her sudden attention has my heart hammering. I give a slow smile and lean back on the bed a bit, sitting here in just my underwear.

"See something you like?" I ask gently.

That snaps her out of it. "Are you not going to finish changing?"

I chuckle. "I didn't bring pyjamas. I don't wear any. And I'm not sleeping in jeans." I raise an eyebrow. "Unless you think you can't be a professional here."

She huffs. "Of course I'm a professional. Though if we're both wearing our usual..."

She drops the pyjama bottoms and both hands reach for the hem of her t-shirt. She lifts it smoothly over her head, I swear just a tad slower than necessary.

I have to keep my jaw from dropping open as my eyes roam over the taught muscles of her stomach, the bare skin of her shoulders. A tight black sports bra outlines the curve of her breasts.

Then, she turns around and does the same thing to her sports bra. The muscles in her back are hypnotizing and a bolt of heat goes right through me as my brain registers that she's half naked right now.

I'm stunned, and with casual movements she pulls on a tank top. Part of me relaxes with relief while the other is disappointed. Then she does the same thing with her pyjama bottoms, taking her time folding up her cargo pants to place nearly beside her bag. It lets me take in the muscles of her legs and the curve of her ass in her boxer-style underwear. Black to match the now-discarded sports bra.

She turns back to me and I quickly pull back the covers and work on getting in bed to cover my starring.

She slides into bed beside me and I realize the new problem is now that my heart is going too fast to ever be able to sleep tonight.

Worse is the knowledge that she can definitely hear it. I realize quickly I’ve got two options here- turn away from her and try to sleep. Or...turn towards her. Maybe talk a bit? 

I agonize over it for a few moments, still worked up from watching her change- her tantalizing movements that I _know_ she just did on purpose. Not that I was any better. 

_Jesus fuck, just talk to her, damn you. She’s a person like any other._

I know it’s untrue as I think it. Ava is not like anyone else I’ve ever come to know. Still, I turn over in bed to look at her. 

Only to find my breath stolen to see she is already looking over at me. 

“I-uh…” My brain stalls, trying to come up with something, anything. “I haven’t thanked you yet. About the car.” 

“Fixing my...damage, is the least I could do, Detective.” She replies softly. 

“I don’t blame you for what happened to the car, Ava. Even if I will miss that old tin can.” I sigh. “I just wanted to recognize that getting me a new one is very generous of you. So, thank you.”

Her smile is subtle in the warm lamplight, but it still sends a radiant warmth through my stomach. She shuffles on the bed, getting bare centimeters closer to me. “I don’t do anything for praise, Detective, but it is nice to hear you think so well of me.” She says, and I find myself drawn in by her hushed voice. 

A strand of golden hair has fallen from her bun, and without thinking, I reach out and wind it slowly around my finger. “You sleep with your hair up?”

A delicate blush paints itself across her cheeks. The word almost feels wrong for me to apply to her. Surely, Ava is not delicate. But the colour on her pale skin is- it’s fragile and fleeting, and I can only enjoy it for a moment. How I crave those moments. 

“I don’t, actually.” She says, hands touching the bun at the back of her head in realization. “My mind seems to be elsewhere tonight.” 

“Well, I’d say ‘a penny for your thoughts’, but I think they’re worth far more than that.” I reply, letting the strand of hair fall from my fingers as I trace along her jaw. Ava stiffens under my touch, and I suddenly realize what I am doing. 

I jolt, my hand hovering over her cheek. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-”

My words are silenced as she turns into the touch, her lips nearly on my palm. “No-” Her protest is quick. She takes a short breath, calming her outburst. “No, it is...not unwelcome.” 

I savour the feel of her skin against mine, my thumb brushing over the sharp curve of her cheekbone. My eyes dart back to the bun, more strands falling from it as my fingers trail back over the shell of her ear. When my hand reaches the back of her neck, I give a sight squeeze against the stiffness. 

Ava’s eyes flutter closed, her tension melting at my touch as my fingers massage her. “May I?” I ask, trailing my fingers up to her bun. She gives a small nod, the only thing coming from her lips a shuddered breath. 

I pull myself closer to her to reach, carefully feeling for every bobby pin and gently drawing the elastic tie out of her long hair. I reach over her to set the items on the nightstand, which causes our chests to touch- my bare skin against her thin tank top. 

My heart threatens to pound itself from my chest, so I draw back slightly when I am done, if only to save myself from breaking my own ribs. We’re hardly an inch apart when I do- enough to still feel her heat against me, a torturous distance I wish I could close but fear all the same. 

I sink my hand back into her golden mane, soothing her hair from its former binding and massaging the back of her head. Ava groans at my touch, melting against me. 

_When was the last time someone took care of you?_ I wonder. 

I trail my hand back down her neck, admiring her with her hair down- a rare sight. My fingers grace pale skin as it flushes, cross her collarbones and then up her throat, until I have her chin cupped in my hand, my thumb hovering over her lips. 

My breath shudders out of me, the pain in my chest turning into something exquisite at seeing her face. Eyes closed, her expression so open, so vulnerable. The sheer honour of seeing her like so warms me beyond fathom. 

My thumb trails over her lips, and I’m astounded by their softness. I’m further endeared by the chapped patch that she always worries at- she must have done so recently for it to still be like so, unhealed. 

As my thumb pulls at her pale pink lips, icy green eyes flutter open, gazing back at me with heavy lids. 

“A dollar for your thoughts?” I ask, swallowing against the dryness in my throat that renders my voice husky. 

A breathy laugh snorts from between her lips, brushing over my hand. She quirks an eyebrow as her mouth curves into that subtle smirk I’ve wished to know the taste of far too often by now. “So _that_ is the worth you place on my mind?” She teases. 

I gaze at her in awe, my own thoughts having slowed like molasses. I’m subject to the first words that come to my mind, my heart sending them up to aid me. “I’m afraid that if I were to try and pay you the value of your mind in mere currency, Ava, I’d never have enough. But while my wallet is poor, perhaps I could offer something else of good value?” 

Something sparks in her, waking her up a little. She shudders, voice going husky. “What is it you would so willingly offer?”

“I am told I have a good heart. Perhaps you would like it?” I say, grasping her hand with my own and placing it upon my chest, though I know she has no need to feel the rhythm in my chest with her super senses. But the touch ignites her further, sending a rumble through the sleepy state she had been in. 

Her speechlessness lasts for a long moment, her eyes searching mine, and I try to pour all my resolve into the gaze. 

“...You would?” She croaks against the weight of her emotions. 

“I would.” I nod. 

She crashes into me like a tidal wave, and I groan at the sensation of all her strength pushing on top of me as she rolls us so I’m on my back against the mattress. She holds herself off of me enough not to crush me, but she grinds her front across mine and I can feel _everything_ \- it sets off a shudder in me and I moan again, the sound swallowed by her hungry mouth. 

She kisses me with a vengeance, as if this is the only time she’ll get the chance, as if she’s been dreaming of this since the moment we met. My hands grab at her sturdy shoulders, pawing down her body because I have to feel all of her, all of her-

I break the kiss to breathe and she groans as my hands trail down her back, pulling her closer, closer. Her hips grind against mine and I gasp, my needy hands immediately going down to grasp at her hips and ass through the thin fabric of her pyjama pants. 

Her nose tickles my throat as she trails up me, taking a deep breath. "You smell...amazing." She groans, the revelation spurring her to crash her lips back into mine almost instantly. 

Every touch of our skin is perfect ecstasy, every shared breath making me feel like my soul is leaving my body to entwine with hers. 

She breaks the kiss this time, drawing back enough to look down at me, bare skin gleaming in the lamplight and chest heaving. I can feel sweat starting to build up on my body, and it’s no surprise when every part of me feels like it’s on fire from the inside out. She stares at me like I’m a perfect treasure she never dreamed she could have. 

My hands slide around her hip bones and I slide my fingers under her tank top, up her stomach. Her abdomen quivers under my touch as I map out every perfect curve, my arousal growing at the feeling of the sheer strength under my fingertips. 

She groans at my touch as my fingers brush the sensitive underside of her breasts. With a huff, she pulls herself a little farther back, resting on my hips as her fingers go for the hem of her shirt for the second time tonight. 

I bite my lip and squirm in anticipation. The reaction catches Ava's attention, and she stops for a moment to watch me. A smirk dances across her face for the brief moment before a growl rumbles from her chest and she _rips_ the tank top from her body, the fabric tearing easily under her rippling muscle. 

The action makes me buck my hips, watching her subtly flex above me. Her pale skin and physique bring to mind a marble statue. I know in that moment that if I had been an artist, she would be my only muse. 

"Ava." Her name falls from my lips in a soft worship, my hands playing again with the divots of her abs. The sight of her curves disappearing under pyjama pants makes my mouth water. 

There is too much of her to take in all at once, and it drives me wild, trying to figure out where to look, where to touch, where to kiss. 

Her hands return the favour, wandering up from my stomach to my chest and shoulders and then back down. 

_Again._ My mind demands. _Again. Do that again._ I can't bring my throat to make the words. 

She seems to find my sensitive spots with unrelenting accuracy, cool green eyes and hypersenses taking in every reaction and recording it for later. 

I reach up and yank her back down into me with a growl, my lips exploring her neck. One of my hands makes it up into her hair while the other slides around her waist to hold her flush to me. 

She whimpers as I suck the little dip where her neck meets her collarbone, and I become painfully aware of the growing arousal in my underwear. 

I take the opportunity to flip us on the bed, earning a half-hearted growl from Ava before I run a hand up her thigh from our new position. I'm growing impatient enough to have half a mind to simply slide my hand down her pants and have my way with her, but the tantalizing prospect at seeing her- all of her- wins out. 

I kiss my way down her chest, down her stomach, kissing a circle around her belly button that earns me a pleased groan. My fingers hook over her waistband as my lips sink lower, and she lifts her hips to help me take both her pyjamas and boxer-briefs off in one go. 

If my brain was working at all during this, it is no longer. I feel the sigh leave my body at the sight of her, but I'm hardly aware of anything else besides her. She lounges there, hunger in her gaze, hair falling over the delicious curves of her shoulders. 

Her chest heaves slowly, the motion rippling down her body. She lets her legs fall open as I look at her, one hand reaching down to tease at the darker golden hair at the apex. Her other hand reaches up to her face, as if to hide the way she's biting her lip. 

"You are gorgeous." The words fall from my mouth in a soft breath, the worshiper starting in awe of their goddess. 

"Let me see you." She whispers back, her words caught in some strange limbo between begging and ordering. She nods down at my underwear- the only piece of cloth left between you. 

I oblige, and shudder under her scrutiny- her pupils dilating as she takes a deep breath in, probably overwhelmed by the sheer scent of your arousal. It sets off a deep, low groan in her that I desperately want to hear again. 

I crawl back up to her slowly, not breaking eye contact. Once again for the night, I find myself speechless. But I don't mind at all. This time when our lips meet, it's tender enough to bring tears to my eyes. Amidst all the heat, to have this sudden softness strikes me to the heart with vulnerability. 

It's the kiss that seals it for me- this is more than just sex, more than just a hook-up. The emotional current sweeps both of us up, and my hand slides up Ava's leg until I feel the warm core of her arousal. 

My touch elicits a needy moan that I quickly swallow in my kiss. Slowly, our bodies move in tandem, finding a steady rhythm for my ministrations. 

I circle her clit teasingly, switching between touching such a sensitive spot and soothing the rest of her core. Her arousal is slick under my fingers, and abundant.

My lips return to exploring her neck, allowing her to fill the air with a symphony of wonderful sounds as my fingers and month work against her. 

My first finger slides into her almost embarrassingly easily, sending a bolt of heat through my own core. 

I bend my wrist carefully to keep my thumb and palm working her clit while my finger carefully explores her. 

"Do you want me, Ava?" The words are rough in my throat, almost cracking on the way out. I can taste the desire on them as they cross my tongue.  
"I want you." She replies, one hand grabbing my jaw to hold me close. Icy green eyes bore into mine, her gaze heavy with want. With need. "I want you. I want you." 

Her words spur something in me and I growl, redoubling my efforts. A second finger slowly slides into her tightness, and my mind goes hot from the sensation of her gripping me before I start pumping. 

Ava's hands start wandering on me, threatening my focus as I pick up the pace, fingers curling and thumb circling her sensitive nub. 

"Harder." She whispers and so I do, reveling in her scent as my nose finds the curve of her neck. 

I sink my teeth into the space where her neck meets her shoulder and I feel her clamp down on my hand, a strangled breath leaving her as you move together through her orgasm. 

When it's over, I soothingly run my tongue over the spot as I slide my fingers out of her. My lips curve into a smile when I do, feeling her shudder and sigh. 

I prop myself up enough to gaze into her heavy lidded eyes as I raise my fingers to my mouth, giving a loud moan as I clean them. 

The effect on Ava is like waking a beast- a low growl ripples through her body, her expression hungry in a way I've never seen before. It strikes me to the core, making me shudder in excitement. 

I feel like prey under her gaze, but in the best way- her hunger a promise, not a threat. 

"I am going to make you come until the only thing you can remember is my name." She says, gripping my jaw again so I'm forced to look her in the eyes. 

“Do it pussy bet you won’t.” I smirk, knowing she can’t resist you making it a challenge. Ava growls lowly, and soon my brain is blank on waves of pleasure as she makes good on her promise. 

\--

I sleep like the dead that night, waking only to the sound of the shower running. Unwilling to meet the day, I stay curled in the covers, dozing. 

Until sometime later I feel the tracing of fingertips on my cheek. The weight of a body sitting beside me on the bed. 

I smile without opening my eyes, giving a satisfied groan as I stretch. Finally, I crack one eye open to see two pale green eyes locked on me. 

“Morning.” My voice comes out huskily. Ava’s hand takes a detour from my cheek into my hair, massaging my scalp, and I groan again, curling into the touch. 

“The best morning.” She whispers back. A slow melancholy takes over her face. “Though it will not last long. We have to head back sooner than anticipated. The Unit needs us for this evening.” 

“I’ve never seen you look so sad at the prospect of work.” I chuckle, sitting up and using one finger on her jaw to have her look at me. 

Ava humphs, but makes no further comment on it. “Have you decided on a vehicle?” 

“Yes.” I say, leaning in closer and planting a slow kiss on her lips. She hums in satisfaction. 

“You’d best get ready before I’m too tempted to dawdle.” She mutters against my lips when I end the kiss. I laugh and get up, heading off to the shower. Last thing I need is for the whole Unit to smell what we’ve been up to. 

_Though_ , I chuckle to myself, _They’d probably throw a party._


End file.
